<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I definitely believe you, but by ChocolateAndRedbull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312295">I definitely believe you, but</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndRedbull/pseuds/ChocolateAndRedbull'>ChocolateAndRedbull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooper Barton is a little shit, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, I actually really like this pairing?, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker puke, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Character, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Vomit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndRedbull/pseuds/ChocolateAndRedbull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper knows that Peter is sick.</p>
<p>Is it really so bad if he just moves things along?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cooper Barton &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I definitely believe you, but</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, are you okay? You’re not looking too good…” Cooper asked his best friend, Peter Parker, as he sat in an empty boardroom in Stark Tower doing his homework.</p>
<p>Peter swallowed thickly before plastering on a particularly fake-looking smile.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Coop, why’d you ask?” Peter said, clearing his throat before pulling his hoodie even tighter around him.</p>
<p>Cooper raised an eyebrow. “Well for starters, you’re paler than a damn ghost, even more so than usual. You’re shivering, even though its 65 degrees out, and I know you, Petey, and I know when you’re sick but too stubborn to admit it.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sick…” Peter said, feigning surprise at the accusation.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Cooper asked with a smirk, “What did you have for dinner last night?”</p>
<p>Peter swallowed harshly as he paled. “Um… uh… Chinese  food,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Ooh, nice, we had to have seafood again, all that raw fish-”</p>
<p>“Coop, stop,” Peter mumbled, an arm snaking around his abdomen.</p>
<p>“But I thought you weren’t sick?” Cooper asked innocently.</p>
<p>“I’m not, but…”</p>
<p>“Hey, completely unrelated topic here, you remember when we were nine, and you pushed me off of the slide in the park?”</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes widened as he realised what he was doing.</p>
<p>“And I cut my knee open,” he continued, “and then a couple of days later it got infected?”</p>
<p>Peter fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair.</p>
<p>“And then that led to blood poisoning? And I almost died? Do you remember that, Petey?”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh…” he mumbled, jaw clenched as his forehead glistened with sweat.</p>
<p>“Do you remember how it looked before I went into the hospital? With those red lines of infected blood trailing up and down my leg?”</p>
<p>Peter didn’t reply.</p>
<p>“All that black blood caked around the open cut… And all that pus-”</p>
<p>“God, I hate you,” Peter mumbled, hand shooting to his mouth as he launched himself from his chair and to the bathroom across the hall.</p>
<p>“I told you you were sick!” Cooper called after him, pulling his phone out to call Tony.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>